


SherLolly: I Love You?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: Asking Out, Confession, F/M, In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in love...and with the hospital girl at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherLolly: I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> More SherLolly. Thanks to the person who gave me word on the source!  
> Source: http://thescienceofsherlolly.tumblr.com/post/89202600204/sherlock-i-love-you-molly-sherlock-i-know xoxo

Sherlock and Molly stood in the lab at St. Bart's hospital, running tests for an experiment Sherlock wanted to do. Molly stood at the counter, measuring some liquid Sherlock brought in. Sherlock, who should’ve been working on something for his experiment, stood farther away from her, trying to go to his mind palace to figure out a problem he’d been having.  
All the facts said it. No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t deny anything.  
He loved Molly. Literally, in love. So he gave up, looked at her, and slowly walked to her.  
How was he supposed to start? A big speech? People did that sometimes. A joke, maybe? Or just a statement? This wasn’t really his area. Where was John when he needed him? Across town. Phone turned off during his date.  
He stood beside Molly and opened his mouth, then closed it.  
“I love you,” he said suddenly. Molly didn’t answer.  
“I know, you’re shocked,” he continued. “Hardly surprising; not exactly treated you fairly. But, I love you.”  
She still said nothing.  
“I’d like for you to... I mean, would you like to, uh... We should probably have dinner. Sometime. Tonight if you want?” Finally, she turned to look at Sherlock with a smile. Sherlock smiled back.  
He was sure it had worked.  
Then Molly took out her earphones.  
“Sorry, Sherlock, I was miles away,” she laughed. “What did you say?” Sherlock’s smile faded ever so slightly, but not enough for her to notice.  
“Test results, please.”


End file.
